


Сливы

by Egretta_ardesiaca



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egretta_ardesiaca/pseuds/Egretta_ardesiaca
Summary: Однажды Зимний Солдат послал Локи за сливами.





	Сливы

Как-то Зимний Солдат встретил Локи.  
Локи сидел на заборчике в занюханном переулочке Бухареста. Вокруг было серо и уныло, шел дождь, его грязные капли стекали по шлему Локи и капали с рогов.  
Зимний Солдат не помнил, что это за персонаж - но рогатая хрень явно не вписывалась в окружающую обстановку.  
\- Эй, сигареты есть? - развязно поинтересовался Зимний, заранее рассчитывая, что стрёмный интеллигент испугается и свалит с дороги.  
\- Меня никто не любит, - сообщил рогатый.  
Кажется, он мелькал у кого-то в досье. Зимний не помнил точно. У него вообще были проблемы с памятью, особенно на тему того, кому он вчера надрал задницу и что он пил, чтобы башка так болела наутро. Бухарест вызывал ассоциации с коммунистическим прошлым, поэтому Зимний вжился в образ одного из своих КГБ-шных кураторов. Результат его устраивал.  
\- Ты не вождь народов и не Родина-Мать, чтобы тебя любить, - покровительственно сообщил Зимний и щелкнул Локи по рогу.  
\- Я тебя сейчас заколдую, наглый смертный! - взвился Локи и стал делать какие-то пассы в воздухе. Они выглядели так смешно, что Зимний даже решил не мочить чудачка сразу.  
\- Ну и? - саркастически вопросил он Локи.  
\- Ты должен был забыть, кто ты, и потерять всех родных и близких! - Локи пафосно захохотал.  
\- Сигареты есть или будем трясти карманы? - вздохнул Зимний, любовно вглядываясь в свою будущую жертву.  
Локи сделал убитое лицо и вновь взгромоздился на заборчик.  
\- И даже ты, гопник сраный, меня не уважаешь!  
Локи вынул из воздуха сигарету и подал Зимнему. Несмотря на дождь, сигарета была сухой и дымилась. Зимний присел рядом на заборчик.  
\- Меня никто не любит. Никто обо мне даже не вспоминает!  
\- Порадовался бы.  
\- Даже родной брат - представляешь, родной брат! - не обращает на меня внимания, если я не…  
На этом месте Зимний закурил и отключился от монолога Локи. Когда сигарета кончилась, рогатый всё ещё жаловался на родственников.  
\- А потом этот… этот тупой дуболом! Словно я пустое место!  
\- Порадовался бы. За мной вон гоняются все спецслужбы США. Гидра. Ебать его, Капитан Америка. Один Брок Рамлоу пожелал счастливой перезагрузки и больше не отсвечивает. А остальные ведут себя так, словно я их счастливый приз. Знаешь, как заёбывает?  
\- Ты не понимаешь! Я хочу, чтобы меня все почитали!  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Локи?  
\- Вот если бы ты решил мою проблему, Локи, я бы тебя почитал. Даже красный уголок оборудую, если тебе приспичит.   
\- Я тебе не золотая рыбка, чтобы выдавать квартиры, машины и оффшорные счета, - оскорблено фыркнул Локи.  
\- Да засунь их себе в задницу, - философски сообщил Зимний. - Слив я хочу. Знаешь, обыкновенных слив. А стоит прийти на рынок - какая-то зараза тут же спалит. Третий город сменил из-за слив. Дай опять сигарету. И выключи этот дождь, он делает тебя похожим на мокрую курицу.  
Тучи разошлись, и засияло солнышко. Локи достал из воздуха ещё одну сигарету и вновь завелся:  
\- Вы, смертные, как червяки в земле - ничего не понимаете в величии мира! Вот если бы ты увидел знаменитые чертоги…  
Зимний сидел на заборчике, курил и похлопывал Локи по плечу в произвольных местах монолога. Жизнь была не такой уж и плохой. Даже этот рогатый оказался вполне приличным мужиком, как для такого откровенно аморального элемента.

Когда через неделю Локи материализовался у него на пороге, Зимний даже не вздрогнул.  
\- Тебя где носило, интеллигент вшивый?  
Он ожидал, что Локи сейчас опять заведет свою песню про брата.  
\- Восхвали меня, о смертный! Я решил твои проблемы!  
Зимний просто захлопнул дверь перед лицом Локи, не дожидаясь, пока тот опять начнёт вещать.  
Локи тут же возник в комнате.  
Зимний только приподнял бровь.  
\- Капитану Америке есть чем заняться - он страдает по Лагосу, где якобы взорвался Брок Рамлоу, - Локи загнул палец. - Спецслужбам США я подсунул кучу видеозаписей, где тебя видно. От Аляски до Нью-Дели, - он загнул второй палец. - Гидре напомнил про замороженных солдат в Сибири, ей не до тебя, - третий палец. - Теперь ты будешь почитать меня, о смертный!   
\- Ты сливы принес, хрень рогатая?  
Локи посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом.  
И Зимний понял, что за сливами придется топать самостоятельно.


End file.
